Aikatsu! Blooming
Aikatsu! Blooming (アイカツ！ブルーミング) is an unofficial season of Aikatsu!, and is directed by User:HanasakiTsubomi997. The story is about a thirteen-year-old girl who enrolls in Blooming Idol Academy in order to become the Blooming Princess. As of December 16, 2016, it has been taken over (with permission) by SingMeloetta. Characters * Haruka Amagawa (天川はるか) - Thirteen-year-old Haruka is the new central protagonist, and is a cute-type idol. She is a sweet and energetic girl who can be a complete scatterbrain at times. She loves to sing, and is therefore a singer. Her favourite brand is Heaven Flower. Yuko Sanpei is her speaking voice while Miho Amane is her singing voice. * Riko Hikawa (氷川理子) - Riko is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Blooming Idol Academy, and is a cool-type idol. She is intelligent and elegant, and is very confident in her abilities. She is also a professional actress. Her favourite brand is Twinkle Diamond. Yoko Honna is her speaking voice while Nanase Matsuoka is her singing voice. * Teruko Fukushima (福島照子) - Teruko is a thirteen-year old girl in her first year at Blooming Idol Academy, and is a pop-type idol. She is fun-loving and is always full of jokes to make her friends laugh. She is also working as a model. Her favourite brand is Stylish Power. Orie Kimoto is her speaking voice while Ruka Endō is her singing voice. * Nagisa Kaminazuki (神無月なぎさ) - Nagisa is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Blooming Idol Academy, and is a sexy-type idol. She is the current Blooming Princess, and is extremely beautiful and refined, often being described as a "perfect lady". Her favourite brand is Royal Princess. Miyuki Sawashiro is her speaking voice while Rie Fujishiro is her singing voice. * Misaki Fujimura (藤村美咲) - Misaki is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Blooming Idol Academy, and is a sexy-type idol. Her personality is currently unknown. Her favourite brand is Nadeshiko Memory. Yui Horie is her speaking voice while Miki Mirai is her singing voice. Locations * Blooming Idol Academy (ブルーミングアイドル学園) - The idol school in which Haruka, Riko and Teruko attend. Brands : Main article: Aikatsu! Blooming Brands * Heaven Flower (ヘブンフラワー) - Haruka's favourite brand which is a cute brand. * Twinkle Diamond (トウィンクルダイアモンド) - Riko's favourite brand which is a cool brand. * Stylish Power (スタイリッシュパワー) - Teruko's favourite brand which is a pop brand. * Royal Princess (ロイアルプリンセス) - Nagisa's favourite brand which is a sexy brand. * Nadeshiko Memory (なでしこメモリ) - Misaki's favourite brand which is a sexy brand. Story : Main article: Aikatsu! Blooming episodes Haruka Amagawa is a girl who idolises Nagisa Kaminazuki, the current Blooming Princess. Thanks to Nagisa, Haruka has decided to enroll in Blooming Idol Academy in order to succeed Nagisa as the Blooming Princess. However, the path of an idol is never easy. Now being joined by Riko Hikawa and Teruko Fukushima, these girls will Aikatsu their hearts out! Trivia Gallery Haruka Amagawa.png|Haruka Amagawa in her Pink Flower Coord Riko Hikawa.png|Riko Hikawa in her Blue Flower Coord Teruko Fukushima.png|Teruko Fukushima in her Yellow Flower Coord Nagisa Kaminazuki.png|Nagisa Kaminazuki in her Purple Flower Coord Misaki Fujimura.png|Misaki Fujimura in her Red Flower Coord Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Fan Series Category:Aikatsu! Blooming Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997